


Balance

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth thinking about Rio, Brio - Freeform, F/M, Freeform, Rio thinking about Beth, juxtapose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: She was Peaches 'n' Cream// He was Carajillo





	Balance

Rio:  
She was peaches and cream, all soft and sweet, milky white skin and red-gold hair and he couldn’t get enough of her. She was bad for business, naïve and ignorant, but it hurt almost physically to stay away.  
She reminded him of the time when he was a kid, watching some old show on the TV, about a white family and everybody was happy and loving and it was perfect and he wanted it so bad, but his reality was hard and gritty and dysfunctional.  
At first, she had been irritating. A house-wife, who thought she could just steal his money, playing at being a gangster. Then she had managed to impress him. She was quick-thinking and willing to get her hands dirty. The package wasn’t bad either, if a tad frumpy, but still he had felt in control.  
Bit by bit she chipped away at that. She riled him up, tried to trick him, defied him, challenged him, drove him crazy, but he couldn’t help but go back. To spare her, shield her, put his ass on the line to keep her from getting in too deep.  
And again, she had surprised him. Seducing him, facing danger again and again. Even if she didn’t really know what she was getting into, she managed to adapt, survive and even thrive. She didn’t know how often he had saved her sweet ass and had protect her from the real world. Part of him was annoyed and furious that she kept getting in his way, kept ignoring what he said. He had been tempted to stop her, hurt her, even shoot her, but he just couldn’t.  
They’d been playing a dangerous game, alternating between soft and hard, playful and deadly. He had enjoyed being able to be soft and almost part of her world, while at the same time dragging her into his, almost as if he was defiling her. 

Beth:  
He was Carajillo, hot dark coffee and liquor, jolting her awake every time she saw him, at the same time intoxicating, dulling her rationality. He had her heart hammering, her blood pumping and all her senses on overdrive.  
When he hurt her, it wasn’t because he was clumsy or inconsiderate. He was raw and real, no dulled edges, no safety nets to catch her or polite societal conventions to hide behind. His hands were strong and sure, he took what he wanted and kept it – not greedy but certain of his worth.  
At first, she had been so scared. He was like tar on otherwise pristine laundry, unmistakable, bold and impossible to remove. He had shattered her world, her illusions, her picture of herself.  
Now she felt strong and capable. Suddenly she was good at things that mattered, that had an impact and weren’t just a nice addition. She felt as if she finally moved to the front, no longer an afterthought, a plus one, a side character. He was the spotlight that made her shine, focusing her on the Now and burning so bright that there was nothing else but her and him.  
He had awoken part of her she never knew she had. As if he had shared his qualities with her, she suddenly felt strong, sexy, dangerous. Her world was sharper and bolder, with no need to make nice. He had given her strength and power, a dangerous mix of recklessness and honesty.  
But it had been his softness, his caring that had damned her. The way he was able to reign in his violence to touch her so careful, how he was ready to protect her, how he looked at her with lights dancing in his eyes.  
With him it was all or nothing. She tried so hard to balance on the edge of her old life and his world, but it was impossible to keep it up.


End file.
